Archie the Trainz Railway Simulator Character and Friends - Episode 29 - Foolish Freight Cars - Ringo Starr - UbiSoftFan94.
Here is the twenty-ninth episode of Archie the Trainz Railway Simulator Character and Friends, made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast *Archie as Thomas *Anthony as Edward *Samson as James *Emmet as Sir Topham Hatt *Coaches as Themselves *Troublesome Trucks as Themselves *Ringo Starr as The Narrator Transcript *Narrator: Samson had not been out to push coaches or freight cars in the yard for several days. He was feeling miserable. *Samson: Oh dear. I wonder how long I shall have to stay in the shed, would anyone else see my coat again? Why did I go so fast that i made a hole in one of my coaches that had to be mended with of all things a passenger's bootlace?! *Narrator: At last Sir Emmet Hatt arrived. *Emmet: I know you are sorry, Samson, and I know too that you want to be a useful engine. People are laughing at my railway and i do not like that at all. *Samson: I will try hard to do my best. *Narrator: Said Samson. *Sir Emmet Hatt: That's a good engine. There's nothing like determination. I want you to pull some freight cars for me. *Narrator: Samson was delighted and puffed away. *Archie: Here's your freight train, Samson. *Narrator: Said Archie. *Archie: Have you got some bootlaces ready? *Narrator: And he ran off laughing. *Cars: Oh, no! *Narrator: Said the freight cars. *Cars: We want a proper engine, not a black monster. *Narrator: Samson took no notice and started as soon as the conductor was ready. *Samson:: Come along, come along. *Narrator: He puffed. *Cars: We won't, we won't. *Narrator: Screamed the cars. But Samson didn't care and he pulled the screeching cars stermly out of the station. The cars tried hard to make him give up but he still kept on. Sometimes their brakes will slip on and sometimes their axles will run hot and each time the trouble had to be put right and each time Samson would start again, determined not to let them beat him. *Cars: Give up, give up! You can't pull us! You can't, you can't! *Narrator: Called the cars. *Samson: I can and I will! I can and I will! *NArrator: Puffed Samson and slowly but surely, he pulled them along the line. At last they saw Craig's Hill. *Driver: Look out for trouble, Samson. *Narrator: Warned his driver. *Driver: We'll go fast and get them up before they know it. Don't let them stop you. *Narrator: So Samson went faster and soon they were halfway up. *Samson: I'm doing it, I'm doing it. *Narrator: He panted. *Samson: Will the top never come? *Narrator: Then with a sudden jerk, it all came easier. *Samson: I've done it, I've done it. Hooray! It's easy now. *Narrator: But his driver shut off steam. *Driver: They've done it again. We've left our tail behind. Look. *Narrator: The last cars were running backwards down the hill. A coupling had snapped. But the conductor stopped the cars and got out to warn approaching engines. *Samson: That's why it was easy. *Narrator: Said Samson as he backed the cars carefully down. *Samson: What silly things freight cars are. They're might have been an accident. *Anthony: Shall I help you, Samson? *Narrator: Called Anthony. *Samson: No thank you. *Narrator: Answered Samson. *Samson: I'll pull them myself. *Anthony: Good, don't let them beat you. You're doing well! *Narrator: Whistled Anthony as Samson slowly struggled up the hill. *Samson: I can do it, I can do it. *Narrator: He puffed. He pulled and puffed as hard as he could. *Samson: I've done it, I've done it! *Narrator: He panted. Samson was resting in the yard when Anthony pulled up. *Anthony: Peep peep! *Narrator: He whistled. Then, Samson saw Sir Emmet Hatt. *Samson: Oh dear, what will he say? *Narrator: He asked himself. But Sir Emmet Hatt was smiling. *Emmet: I was in Anthony's train and I saw everything. *Narrator: He said. *Emmet: You made the most troublesome train on the line behaved. After that, you deserve to keep your red coat. Category:UbiSoftFan94